Afterlife
by Neferiti
Summary: Hayato died, but that was the only thing he knew about himself other than his name. In this strange world he has to find his place, his memories, but he needs help. He is lucky to have friends...
1. Chapter 1

Operation One: Hayato

The first thing he saw was the beautiful blue sky when he opened his eyes. For seconds he just stared up at it. The huge ocean of blue and white made him feel calm and peaceful. Next to that he felt like he hadn't seen the sky for a really long time.

Then all of his senses started to come to life. He smelled the scent of spring in the air, the warm sunbeams on his face and the cold and hard asphalt under his body. He rethought the last words again. He turned his head to the side and frowned. He was really lying on the ground just in front of a huge building. From his position it seemed like a school building.

"What?" he whispered and slowly he pushed himself into sitting position.

"Where am I?" he asked, but no one was around to reply. As he sat there more and more questions popped up, and the most important in the end became,"Even who am I?"

He reached into his pockets with vain hope to find a wallet or something which would at least give him some hints, but all o them was empty. Only when he reached up to scratch his neck in confusion and frustration did he find his identity tag. At least he thought it was his, after all it was on him…

"Gokudera… Hayato…" he murmured as he read the name. It sounded familiar, so at least one question was answered. However, no more data was carved into the small tag.

With a sigh he hided it under his shirt. He needed answers and as he looked up at the huge school building, he figured that it was as good place to start the investigation as any other. Slowly he stood and after a moment of just standing there, he made his way towards the building. He soon discovered that it was school time and the classes were already running as he walked through the corridors. He stopped here and there listening at one of the doors. History, match, English… and many other subjects could be heard being explained by teachers.

"Why aren't you in class?"

He spun around when he heard a female voice from behind himself. There was a young girl standing few steps away from him. She was really small and thin with long gray hair and golden coloured eyes. She was beautiful, he had to admit.

"So, why aren't you in class?" she repeated her question. Her voice was so soft.

"I…" he scratched the back of his head, "I don't really remember…" he said it in the end.

"You don't remember?"

"I don't. Maybe I should go to a hospital, right?" he said half joking half considering the idea for real.

"There are no hospitals," she replied with her monotone and soft voice.

"There aren't any? Why?"

She leaned her head to the side a little, "Because no one ever gets sick."

Hayato's eyes grew wide as he stared at her. No one ever gets sick? "How come?"

"Because everyone is dead," She said it oh so causally…

"What?" he cried out, "Stop joking! It's not funny!"

Her stoic face didn't change, not a single emotion crossed her small face.

"I'm not joking. That's the truth."

"Than prove it!"

She held her hand in front of her body and she looked into his eyes without any trace of emotion.

"Hand Sonic!" she said. Hayato stared in shock as her hand transformed and a blade appeared from under her sleeve. Before he could utter the word 'What', the blade was pushed into his body, through his heart. The darkness came before he could hit the ground.

**_Operation One_**

This time when he opened his eyes, he found himself glancing up a white coloured ceiling. Than it came back to him what happened.

"Holy shit!" he cried as he sat up and raised his hands to his chest. He noticed two things. One, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Two, there was no stab wound on his chest.

"Have I dreamed it?" he whispered, "But… I still can't remember a thing…"

He looked around and next to the bed he found his shirt on a chair. He reached for it, but as he lifted it from the chair, he watched with horror as the red drops of blood dripped from it. The whole shirt was soaked in blood.

"Holy shit!" he cried again and threw the shirt as far away from the bed as he could. Was it real? Was he really dead?

"You are awake," he froze when he heard the familiar voice. He stared at the girl with wide eyes. The girl who stabbed him few minutes ago, the one who told him that he was dead like everyone else in this damn world, she was in the room with him.

"Now go to class, please!"

His stare turned into glare oh so soon. "I'm dead," he said slowly. She nodded with an uninterested face.

"Than why in the Hell should I go to class? Why should I study when there is no use of it? All I want are answers!" he shouted. Wow! He had fierce voice! Though it didn't scare her…

"I'm sure that you will be rewarded if you study hard and-"

"I don't want to be rewarded! Are deaf? I want answers!" he shouted even louder than before. This time the girl remained silent. He panted as the force of his voice strained his lungs a little. When he next spoke it was much softer, but it still had such an edge in it that it could have cut anything.

"How did I die? What kind of life had I? Was I a bad person or a good one? What was my hobby? Had I any kind of interest at all? How old am I? Answer these!"

"I can't," she said.

He turned away from her and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Than live me the fuck alone!"

"Don't talk like that! It's not appropriate. Tomorrow please come to class or I'll need to ask the teachers to step in. Goodbye!"

With that she was gone and he didn't even ahd the strength to reply…

He sat there after her departure for few minutes, maybe half an hour. It was hard to collect himself, really. He was dead and after he glanced at the window which mirrored back his image, he came to the conclusion that he couldn't be more than twenty. He was less than twenty and he was dead. It didn't sound good…

"I'm wasting my time even in death…" he sighed to himself in the end and uncurled himself. Standing he looked around for a shirt or something. There was a small wardrobe in the room which turned out to be a small infirmary, and he found a thin coat in it. Shrugging he put it on and left room, then the building.

There wasn't much place to go, so he soon found himself standing on a bridge leaning against the railing.

"If this is the afterlife, than it sucks…" he muttered. What will he do? One thing was certain. He will not go to school tomorrow. He is dead after all! No damn way he would!

His musings were disturbed by a sound. First he thought it had been a thunder in the distance, but when the noise repeated, he figured that it was his stomach.

"I'm hungry?" he blinked at his belly. "No way! I'm dead!"

But his stomach thought otherwise. Hayato let out a miserable sound. He needs to find something to eat. At least he now he had something to do. He stepped away from the railing and turned without looking, which resulted with colliding with someone. They both staggered backwards and fell onto the ground.

"Sorry!" he said in the same time as the girl,

"Hahi!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Operation Two: Haru**

_"Sorry!"_

_"Hahi!"_

"Hm?" Gokudera cocked his head to the side as he examined the young woman who sat on the ground in front of him. She was really natural, no makeup or anything on her face. She had brown hair which was held in a high ponytail and she had warm brown eyes. She really looked nice and friendly.

_I really hope that she won't kill me like the other one…_ Gokudera thought with a soft sigh. He reached up and scratched the back of his head with his hand.

"You really surprised me, you know," he said and he stood up. With a little help of him, the girl stood too.

"Sorry!" she said quickly,"It's just that in this world where everyone's dead and-"she cut herself quickly of and she turned her slightly widened eyes at him. Though, he quickly gave her a nod shoving that he knew about the situation. She visibly relaxed.

"So, I was just wandering around trying to find someone to talk to or something, then I saw you and somehow you felt familiar. Oh, you looked like you needed a hug, so I wanted to give you one!" she explained with a grin. Gokudera could barely surpass a face-palm…

"Erm… Woman! How exactly did you die?" _because if you just go and hug everyone on the street I wouldn't be surprised if you were killed by a coldblooded psychopath! _

She grinned up at him. "Sorry! I can't remember a thing!"

"Don't be so cheerful about it!" Hayato muttered. "By the way I'm in the same boat."

"Really?" she asked and despite the situation her face was shining.

_Maybe she is just happy that she is not the only one…_ Gokudera thought.

"So you don't know your name either?" she asked.

"Oh, that…" Gokudera reached into his shirt and pulled out his identity tag and showed it to the girl, "At least I know…"

The girl examined the tag and she touched the name which was carved into it with the tip of her finger. "Hayato… you are so lucky! It's a nice name!"

Gokudera blushed slightly and when he noticed it, he quickly turned away hiding under his light locks.

"And it's familiar!"

He turned towards her with a frown. "Familiar? You mentioned something like that few minutes ago too!"

She nodded. "Yeah, I approached you, because you seemed so familiar to me, just like your name. Maybe I knew you when we were alive?"

Hayato shrugged. "Maybe."

"So…" he cleared his throat after few minutes of silence which followed his last word,"Your name… nothing comes to your mind? I mean no name is familiar?"

The girl seemed to fall into thoughts for seconds then she shook her head slightly sadly. "No… Not a thing."

Then she suddenly spun towards him with a grin. "Maybe you should list me names and if one of them is familiar, then it should be mine!"

"But you just said that-" Hayato started confusedly, but soon he was cut off.

"Maybe it would be different if someone else calls the names! Please!"

Hayato ran a hand through his silver locks and considered her request for a few seconds. After all he had nothing else to do…

"Okay!" he sighed in the end, "Let's see…"

He closed his eyes for a second and with a nod he started listing the names which came to his mind.

"Erm… Masami?"

The girl immediately shook her head and the name was dismissed.

"Ran?"

Head shaking.

"Rei?"

"Nope!"

"Sachiko?"

Not the right one either…

"Aika?"

"Amaterasu?"

"Yuko?"

"Sakura?"

"Keiko?"

When the brunette girl shook her head again, Hayato threw up his hands in frustration.

"It's hopeless! We'll get nowhere like this!"

The girl look kind of saddened, which made the boy regret his out burst. It could be really hard not to even know your own name… He was just lucky that he had this thing around his neck for help.

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

"It's not your fault!" the girl waved her hand dismissively. Then her face lit up again. It seemed like that she couldn't stand not to smile all the time. It was kinda nice. "I have an idea!"

Hayato cocked his head to the side with a raised eyesbrow. "Aaaaand?"

"I told you that you were familiar to me, right?" she said with a calculating tone. Hayato just nodded.

"So, maybe we knew each other, right?"

Another nod.

"Okay! Than you will name me!"

Hayato felt his eyes grew wide. "WHAT?"

"Give me a name!" said the girl and she stretched her arms out in front of him. "Maybe your body remembers my name. Come on! Give me a name! Whatever you say, it will be okay!"

"But… That's a really…" Hayato couldn't even say what exactly wasn't okay with this whole thing. "I can't! Why don't you just choose one for yourself? Lot's of people would really like to do that!"

The girl rolled her eyes then she turned her gaze at him again. "Just look at me and say the first name which comes to your mind! Come on!"

Hayato let out a frustrated sigh, but he did what the girl asked. He looked at her and tried to see. Tried to really see her, her whole being which was revealed in front of him. She was smiling again. A smile which reminded him of something. What was it?

…

Sun! And warmness, and… Spring! That's the right word, spring!

_"Haru!"_ he said softly. Her smile grew even wider.

"It's a nice name!" she replied. "And you know what?"

"Hm?"

"It sounds really familiar!"

Hayato couldn't help it! He returned her smile with his own.

* * *

**It turned out to be really short... :/ Feed back wouldn't hurt you know :) **


End file.
